I Can't Breathe
by DarkShadows777
Summary: Nuestro errores hacen que las personas queridas que tanto confías, hagan un cambio para mal, y yo tuve que experimentarlo de la peor manera. Lo siento Patetico. (Spin-Off de All Hope Is Gone y tributo a Dead By April)
1. Cap 1 Crying Over You (Prologo)

**Por culpa de su manía de ser la bravucona de la escuela, por culpa de su egoísmo, por culpa de seguir con su reputación de chica ruda, nunca se molestó en darle la mano al chico que tanto le ayudó, en vez actuó como si nada malo haya pasado, y además de seguir con sus estúpidas bromas hacia él.**

**Ahora convertido en un ser frío y calculador cuyo corazón cada vez se está haciendo más oscuro, Ronalda Anna Santiago Casagrande, abreviada Ronnie Anne, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que no todo se resuelve con golpes y bromas, y gracias a esos malditos hábitos, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo mucho que lo lamenta, ahora la culpa y la depresión, ya no tendrá la oportunidad de borrar su pecado, y eso lo lleva a una etapa donde ya no puede respirar.**

**I Can't Breathe (Spin-Off de All Hope Is Gone)**

**AVISO: THE LOUD HOUSE Y LOS CASAGRANDES NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y DE CHRIS SAVINO**

**Capítulo 1: Crying Over You (Prologo)**

**Quiero decir que lamento todo el dolor que he causado, quiero decir perdón por los errores que hice, y espero que no sea muy tarde, porque ya no puedo respirar (Dead By April)**

"_**Lo Arruine" **_

_**No hay otra palabra que puede describir lo que hice, lo arruine, en serio que lo arruine todo, quien diría que el egoísmo natural del hombre te impulsa a hacer actos que al final terminaras arrepintiéndote por toda tu vida, pues por desgracias, yo fui una de sus víctimas, pero lo peor es que cuando cometes un error, siendo severo o no, el destino te da dos opciones, el primero es, que te da un tiempo para reflexionar y buscar una manera de poder enmendarlo, y así puedes aprender en como valorar el atributo o persona y no cometer el mismo error, yo tuve la oportunidad de elegir esa opción, pero por culpa de mi propio egoísmo y capricho, termine escogiendo la opción dos, ignorar el asunto, sin importar que se empeore y al final terminas desatando un abismo sin retorno ni con derecho a enmendar.**_

_**Nunca pensé en lo malo que podía pasar, y ahora me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis acciones, muy tarde, termine lastimada y devastada, por mi culpa, acabo de destruir física y psicológicamente a la única persona que tanto apoyo me dio, solo pensé en mi beneficio propio, y cause que se terminara alejándo de mí, solo me preocupe por una maldita y estúpida reputación que no me llevaba a nada más que atormentar y lastimar a muchos inocentes, ¿En que estaba pensando, porque siempre termino resolviendo los problemas con violencia? "Arrghh" creo que al final Lincoln tenía razón, no soy más que una maldita abusadora que no sabe más que atormentar a los demás y que también me merezco la paliza que me dio, si no fuera por Jordan, yo ya hubiera muerto hace 5 años.**_

_**Mi nombre es Ronalda Anna Santiago Casagrande, pero mis amigos me dicen Ronnie Anne, y hoy les contare una historia que ocurrió hace 5 años, una historia sobre como cometí el error más grande que un ser humano pudo cometer en toda su vida, un error tan grande que a la vez es un punto sin retorno, un error que ya no hay vuelta atrás, un error tan grueso y lo suficientemente grande para hacer que yo no pueda respirar.**_

**Hace 5 años atrás**

_**Todo este acontecimiento ocurrió hace 5 años en un pequeño pueblo llamado Royal Woods que se encuentra en alguna parte de del estado de Michigan, yo era una niña de 11 años que vivía en una casa en una avenida llamada Franklin. Yo vivía con mi mama Maria Santiago, ella es enfermera y trabajaba en el hospital de Royal Woods, Es una mujer muy cariñosa y muy paciente, pero tiene un problema con el café de vez en cuando, también tengo a mi hermano mayor de 17 años, Roberto Santiago, o Bobby para achicarlo un poco, es un gran hermano y muy cariñoso conmigo, aunque a veces puede ser un poco distraído, es un chico muy independiente y a la vez muy servicial, lo digo porque él ha tomado varios trabajos de medio tiempo, como repartidor de pizzas, guardia de centro comercial, repositor de supermercados, y la lista sigue, ahora se dedica ahora a trabajar en un mercado familiar que se los contare en el futuro, si preguntan por mi papa, él no vive con nosotros, mi padre Arturo Santiago, ha estado separado de mi mama desde que tenía 7 años, pero no hubo nada malo, sin rencores ni nada por el estilo, solo quedaron como amigos, mi papa es doctor de psicología en Perú, y él nos llama por video chat para saber cómo estamos, y siempre nos visita por lo menos una vez al mes.**_

_**Creo que me estoy saliendo del tema, bueno como decía, todo ocurrió en Royal Woods hace 5 años, y bueno específicamente en la escuela primaria donde yo estudiaba, y les digo algo yo solía tener una cierta reputación en la escuela, pero ahora pensándolo bien, no era más que una simple mascara que usaba para esconder mi verdadero ser, pero solía tener amigos en esa época, bueno no eran tan amigos pero al menos solíamos salir para entretenernos, pero si se preguntan que si tenía un amigo autentico, ósea , un verdadero amigo, la respuesta es sí, de echo ese amigo era para mí, más que un amigo, era el mejor amigo que nunca tuve, hasta incluso podría decirse que él era mi primer amor, era un chico encantador que siempre vestía de naranja, y lo más original que tenía el, era un auténtico cabello de color blanco, su nombre era Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, él era el chico más benevolente, cariñoso y muy bondadoso, era para mi punto de vista, el chico que siempre quise soñar, al principio nos conocimos de una manera no muy justa, no más decir que fue más inesperado, pero cuando más tiempo empezamos a salir, empecé a sentir algo muy especial hacia el, porque aparte de su carisma y personalidad bondadosa, él siempre me acepto como soy, digo para mucho dirían que no soy una buena influencia para los chicos y chicas de mi generación, pero para el nunca le importo lo que los demás piensan, él siempre me acepto como soy y siempre decía que me ayudaría en los momentos difíciles.**_

_**Pero nunca puede valorar eso de él, en lugar de eso, solo lo utilice como un simple objeto o talismán para satisfacer mi reputación y necesidades egoísta, y fue peor cuando ocurrió aquel "incidente" que el tuvo que por culpa de su familia, especialmente de sus hermanas.**_

_**Un dato curioso, es que Lincoln él tiene o tenia mas bien, una familia muy especial que digamos, ¿Por que especial? pues los especial seia que es una familia muy grande, de 13 integrantes específicamente, el, sus padres y sus 10 hermanas, así es, 10, sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, es la maldita verdad, Lincoln tiene 10 hermanas, 5 mayores y cinco menores, en resumen, él está atascado en el medio, yo no conozco a sus hermanas, solo sé que he visto algunas de ellas y podría decirse que cada quien tiene un gusto y talento diferente, de hecho la única que conozco solamente es a Lori que es la mayor de las hermanas. ¿Cómo la conozco? Pues, digamos que hay una pequeña coincidencia, resulta que ellas era la novia de mi hermano, que loco, ¿no lo creen?**_

_**Bueno, y volviendo al tema, es que resulta Lincoln sufrió un incidente con su familia, podría decirse un incidente muy serio y a la vez severo, hasta incluso podría decirse cruel en algunos aspectos, solo sé que tiene algo que ver con deportes, negligencia, maltrato, pero lo más importante, que fue la razón de todos, la crema y nata, el corazón de los problemas, y que a la vez dicho se consideraría como la excusa más estúpida, ilógica e insolentemente insignificante de todas, ¿Quieren saber cuál es? Pues solo fueron dos palabras.**_

_**MALA**_

_**SUERTE**_

_**Y los peor de todo esto es que justo eran los momentos en donde Lincoln necesitaba ayuda a mas no poder, especialmente de sus amigos, pero más la mía, pero, ¿yo que hice al respecto? **_

_**Nada.**_

_**No hice absolutamente nada.**_

_**En lugar de darle una mano o un abrazo, solo empeore más la herida, solo me dedique en molestarlo, burlándome de él, avergonzándolo frente a todos.**_

_**Esa es la reputación que tengo, resulta que yo solía ser la niñas más dura y temida de la primaria, tanta fue mi reputación, que muchos se alejan corriendo y gritando como almas que lleva el diablo al simple contacto visual con el pensamiento de que yo los golpee o maltrate, ¿pero que esperaban que hiciera?, yo nunca quise ser así, resulta que yo siempre sufrí de abuso en la escuela y pensé que si soy agresiva con los que me molestaba, dejarían de molestarme, y así fue como nació "La reina del dolor" el cual era un apodo que me pusieron en una pelea con unos bravucones de otra escuela, normalmente soy ruda con los buscapleitos, pero suelo ser amistosa cuando se trata de amigos y de buena gente, y además, la otra razón de sobre la forma que conocí a Lincoln, fue también algo no santo, y es que yo solía hacerle bromas, pesadas, como bajarle los pantalones, atar juntos los cordones de sus zapatos, ponerle un cojín gaseoso en su pupitre, y hasta poner basura en su escritorio, y lo peor de todo eso fue que cuando todos los chicos que fueron de espectadores sobre las bromas que le hice, solo se quedaron viendo y riendo de la vergüenza hasta hubo algunos que le sacaban fotos para postearlas en las redes sociales.**_

_**Yo no quería que eso pasara, solo quería que me notara, es que como ya saben de mi reputación, no sabía cómo acercarme de la manera más pacífica, así que al final termine haciendo lo que hice, causando que me notara, diciendo que lo viera frente de su casa para aclarar todo, hay algo que sabía de Lincoln, y es que él era un pacifista, no le gustaba pelear, bueno antes, pues con lo que paso después de la suerte, ya hasta da miedo acercarse a el, y justo cuando llegó el momento de juntarme con él, ocurrió lo impensable.**_

_**Me beso.**_

_**Me acaba de besar en los labios, fue mi primer beso y bueno, lo que hice después, tampoco fue lo mejor que pensé, es que le termine dando un golpe, y no hablo de la clásica bofetada que le una mujer le da a un por atrevido, o como lo hace Doña Florinda a Don Ramón, o como lo hace algunas mujeres a Johnny Bravo, fue un auténtico golpe, un puñetazo en el ojo más bien, sé que lo que hice fue algo imprudente y salvaje, pero no sabía que responder, , y cuando me aleje lo suficiente de él, empecé a pensar en lo que hice y me di cuenta que no debí reaccionar así, así que para compensarlo volví a su casa, y le lance una nota diciendo que lo sentía por el golpe y además tenía mi número, y también le lanza un bistec para que le bajara la hinchazón de su ojo. Puede que no allá sido nada bonito todo esto, pero al final dio de resultado, el comienzo de una bella amistad, y que a la vez podría llamarse una nueva relación amorosa.**_

_**Una amistad y relación que, gracias a mi maldito ego, no lo valore y termina destruyéndolo todo, le destruí su esperanza, su felicidad, y empeoro más cuando ocurrió el incidente de la mala suerte, ya que solo lo humille para cubrir mi reputación de chica mala, ¿POR QUE RAYOS TUVE QUE SER TAN EGOÍSTA? ¿POR QUE ME PREOCUPE MAS POR UNA MALDITA MASCARA IMAGINARIA QUE NO ME LLEVARA A NINGUN LADO PARA GANARME LA VIDA EN EL FUTURO? "Sniff" Y ahora "Sniff" y ahora mi Lincoln no me ve nada más que una traidora abusadora que solo se aprovechaba de su confianza, y tenía razón, so-sólo soy nada más que una perra que solo sabe abusar y manipular a sus seres queridos, por dios, ni siquiera puedo ni verme al espejo por el asco que tengo de ver mi rostro, porque solo veo la cara de una bruja que sabe valorar.**_

_**Lincoln, si me escuchas, aunque no me creas, solo quiero decirte que en serio, en serio los siento mucho, lamento por todo el dolor que te cause, lamento por todos los errores que cometí, y que espero que no sea muy tarde para enmendarlo, porque en serio ya no puedo respirar.**_

_**YA NO PUEDO RESPIRAR POR EL DOLOR QUE TE CAUSE Y ME CAUSE A MI MISMA.**_

"_**Sniff" **_

_**Perdóname….Patético.**_

**Continuará**

**Próximo Capítulo: What Can I Say**

**Y bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo (prologo) del Spin-Off, sé que fue corto, pero tiene el drama y posee todos los atributos como para resumir un poco sobre que va a tratar, pobre Ronnie Anne, esperemos que pueda superarlo, y yo espero que le haya gustado, les pido que le hagan un review para saber si les gusto y si hay algo que pueda mejorar, así sin más les deseo buenas noches.**

**Saludos para RCurrent, J0nas Nagera y regamers10**


	2. Cap 2 What Can I Say

**Capitulo 2: What Can I Say**

**Te gusta pensar que nunca te equivocas, tienes que actuar como si fueras alguien, quieres que lastime a alguien como tú, tú quieres compartir lo que has aprendido (Linkin Park)**

**Lunes 13 de marzo de 2017 (07:25 horas de la mañana) (Dato curioso: Esta es la fecha donde se estrenó el episodio de no tanta suerte en Estado Unidos)**

"_**Casa Santiago"**_

_**Yo me encontraba en mi casa, específicamente en el comedor, junto con mi hermano y mi mama. Yo estaba sentado en la mesa, disfrutando mi desayuno que consistía en unas testadas con mantequilla, acompañado de un vaso de jugo natural de naranja, Bobby estaba sentado al lado mío mientras comía un tazón de cereal con leche, y mi mama estaba bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía el periódico por si hay alguna noticia importante para estar informado, mientras yo comía mi desayuno, mi mama quito su vista al periódico y dirigió su mirada a mí para después decirme.**_

María: Hija, veo que estas muy ansiosa de ir a la escuela hoy, algo muy raro viniendo de ti ¿Alguna razón en especial?

_**Yo pare de comer mi tostada y encare a mi mama para decirle lo siguiente.**_

Ronnie: Bueno, en realidad, es que estoy un poco nerviosa, porque por fin veré a Lincoln, trate de comunicarme con él durante el fin de semana, pero nunca respondió mis mensajes o llamadas, y eso es raro porque él siempre me responde.

_**Cuando dije eso último, no pude evitar poner una mueca de tristeza y a la vez extrañeza, yo sabía que Lincoln siempre responde los más antes posible cuando yo le escribo algún mensaje siendo algo pequeño o algo importante. Pero cuando trate de escribirle por el fin de semana, nunca respondió, en ese tiempo, yo pensaba que tal vez podría estar enfermo o le paso malo, y nunca me di cuenta de la verdadera razón, porque si lo hubiera sabido, ya habría intervenido, pero fui tan ingenua y estúpida para saber lo que le paso, y al final termine tratándolo de una manera no santa causando que más corrupción sufriera en su delicada e indefensa alma y yo termine dándome cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás para enmendarlo.**_

"_**Suspiro" cada vez que vuelvo a pensar en esos momentos, más ganas tengo de vomitar.**_

_**Bobby, mi hermano, al escuchar todo, me dijo lo siguiente.**_

Bobby: Bueno Nie Nie, si te sirve de consuelo, hace poco hable con Lori y me dijo que Lincoln a estado algo enfermo, no me explico que era, pero lo importante es que ahora está bien e irán a la escuela, tal vez sea el momento perfecto de hablar con él.

_**Ese comentario causo que me pusiera un poco feliz ante eso, pero es que no sabía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.**_

Ronnie Anne (Un poco alegre): ¿En serio, pero no te dijo lo que era en específico?

Bobby (Un poco confundido): Bueno, le pregunte a Lori que tenía, pero no me respondió lo que era, pero seguramente sea solo una gripe o resfrió común.

Ronnie Anne (Un poco más tranquila): Si creo que tienes razón.

_**Después de esa platica, termine mi desayuno, mientras dejaba mi plato y vaso al lavaplatos, subí las escaleras, y entre al baño para lavarme los dientes, cepille mis dientes por unos cuarenta segundos, y al terminar observe mis dientes por el espejo para verificar que no tengo ningún rastro de comida.**_

_**Les digo algo gracioso, a veces me quedaba a mirar mi dentadura por el diente astillado que tenía en el centro, las amistades que tengo siempre me decían que con ese diente me daba un aspecto tierno de mí, a pesar de mi reputación de chica mala, y ese comentario, aparte de hacerme sonrojar un poco, me hace pensar si Lincoln cree en lo mismo, aunque ahora lo dudo.**_

_**Cuando termine de hacer lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, saque mi mochila y baje para ir a la escuela, baje las escaleras, me despedí de mi mama con un beso en la mejilla, y de mi hermano con un abrazo, y salí para llegar a la estación de autobuses para tomar el transporte que me llevara directo a la escuela primaria de Royal Woods.**_

_**Mientras caminaba a la estación, estuve pensando sobre Lincoln y su supuesta enfermedad, me parece raro de que no me digiera el mismo, ya que Lincoln después del incidente en el buffet franco mexicano de Jean Juan, nos comunicamos mucho, y siempre me habla cuando es necesario, hasta cuando estuvo enfermo, recuerdo una vez que me contacto cuando estaba resfriado y no solo el, si no toda su familia, y fue gracioso cuando todos actuaban como muertos vivientes, sé que un resfriado pude ponerte débil, pero no de esa forma, jajaja.**_

_**Pero en estos días, nada, ni siquiera un mensaje, y eso me parece raro, pero lo bueno es que Bobby dice que ira a la escuela, tal vez cuando lo encuentre, hable con él para saber qué pasa, y claro que obviamente tenía que ser suave con él, pero este es el pasado y no el presente, y yo era de esas personas que siempre se expresaba y mostraba afecto en fuerza bruta. **_

_**Mis pensamientos se detuvieron porque justo llegue al paradero, y por coincidencia, el autobús ya estaba estacionado, y apresure mi paso para subirme a tiempo, luego de buscar un asiento perfecto la cual fue uno que está al lado de la ventana en el fondo, camine mientras algunos chicos y chicas me veían, algunas eran caras conocidas, otros desviaban la mirada por temor, recuerden la reputación, y otros me saludaban y yo felizmente se los devolvía, así que me senté y espere a que el conductor terminara de esperar a otros chicos más y empezara a andar para poder llegar a la escuela.**_

_**Al parecer era la única que faltaba ya que, al entrar, el conductor cerró la puerta, y encendió el motor para dejarnos a la escuela. **_

_**Mientras el bus se movía para su destino, yo me quede viendo la ventana durante todo el trayecto, no paraba de pensar en Lincoln o como le decía antes, el "patético" se que suena feo, pero no se lo decía de mala manera, era un apodo de cariño, y uno muy convincente para los demás evitando manchar mi nombre, ya saben por qué.**_

_**Después de pasar mucho tiempo pensado, sentí que el autobús se detuvo, revise en donde estamos actualmente, y resulta que llegamos a la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, al parecer estar mucho tiempo aislado del mundo con tus pensamientos, hace que el tiempo pase volando como un pájaro. **_

_**Al salir del transporte, me fui directo a la entrada del edificio, y al entrar, ya habían varios chicos de mi edad, algunos mas pequeños y otros más grandes, así que con mi mochila en la espalda, me fui donde estaba mi casillero, pero mientras caminaba, me tope con alguien que suelo salir mucho con Lincoln, y ese es un chico afro-americano, con lentes, cabello oscuro esponjado con una vestimenta de una camisa rayas de color azul y amarillo y con pantalones negros acompañados de zapatillas del mismo color.**_

_**Ese era Clyde McBride, compañero de clases, amigo mío y el mejor amigo de Lincoln, hay algo que sí es seguro es que la amistad entre Lincoln y Clyde es tan grande, que ellos mismo se pusieron un nombre artístico al dúo, el cual es "Clincoln McLoud" un nombre muy chistoso por lo poco original que suena, ya que son sus nombres fusionados. **_

_**Al verlo, decidí llamarlo para que notara mi presencia, al cual funciono, Clyde volteo y con una sonrisa me dijo**_

Clyde (Alzando la mano): Hola Ronnie Anne, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ronnie Anne (Devolviendo el gesto): Bien, no me quejo por el momento, ¿Y qué hay de ti Clyde?

Clyde (Sonriendo): Ahh lo de siempre, siendo sobreprotegidos por mis papas, soportando el carácter explosivo de mis gatos, lo típico.

_**No pude evitar dar una risa por el comentario de Clyde.**_

_**Luego decidí preguntarle algo.**_

Ronnie Anne (Confundida y un poco preocupada): ¿Oye Clyde, no as sabido nada de Lincoln en este momento?

Clyde (Confundido): No, no en realidad, solo he visto por el momento a Liam, Rusty, Zach y a Chandler.

_**Esa afirmación me dejo confundida e impactada **_

_**¿Clyde y Chandler son amigos?**_

_**Yo siempre pensé que Chandler eran de esos chicos brabucones que le gusta alardear por todo, pero cuando Clyde menciono su nombre, significa que el, y los demás incluyendo a Lincoln tienen alguna relación de amistad con Chandler. Eso me hiso pensar que tal vez lo juzgue demasiado.**_

Ronnie Anne (Confundida): ¿Espera, Chandler y tu son amigos?

Clyde: Si, así es.

Ronnie Anne (Impactada): Pero ¿cómo paso?

Clyde (Un poco avergonzado): Bueno, digamos que tuvo algo que ver con la casa del horror que hicieron el Halloween pasado, y ocurrieron varias cosas que al final terminamos siendo amigos.

(**Dato: En esta historia los eventos del episodio "Bromas por sustos" ocurrió antes de que Bobby y Ronnie se fueran de Royal Woods.)**

Ronnie Anne (Comprendiendo un poco): Oh, bueno, me alegra que se lleven bien.

Clyde (Un poco feliz): Si, a mí también, a propósito, se me olvido contarte algo.

_**Eso ultimo lo dijo con seriedad.**_

Ronnie Anne (Confundida): ¿Qué cosa?

Clyde (Un poco más serio): No sé si te fijaste, pero acabo de ver a un niño que usaba un traje de ardilla, que en realidad esa era la mascota del equipo local de Béisbol, pero lo que me pareció raro es que ese traje estaba en mal estado y con un poco de suciedad.

_**Eso causo que me quedara un poco impactada, pues pensaba que podría ser alguna victima de abuso o algo parecido.**_

_**Y vaya que tenía razón, solo que sabía quién era.**_

_**Así que después de un tiempo de silencio, encare a Clyde y le pregunte.**_

Ronnie Anne (Un poco seria): ¿Y sabes quién es?

Clyde (Pensativo): No lo sé, pero tal vez pueda hablar con el para saber qué pasa.

¿?: Hola Clyde, hola, Ronnie Anne

_**Y como si fuera una coincidencia del destino, ese chico que dijo Clyde estaba justo camino hacia nuestra dirección, y era cierto, sí que estaba un poco maltratado ese traje de ardilla, pero lo que me pareció extraño, es que sabía nuestros nombres, pero justo cuando le pregunte si lo conocía, su respuesta me dejo con la boca abierta, literalmente.**_

Ronnie Anne (Un poco incomoda): Ammm, disculpa, no quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Acaso te conocemos?

_**Pasaron unos segundos cuando el chico hablo.**_

Chico: Soy yo chicos, Lincoln_**.**_

_**Y después de esa afirmación, el chico procedió a quitarse la cabeza del disfraz, y el resultado era como él dijo, ese chico era en verdad Lincoln, lo se porque nadie tiene el cabello blanco como el, pero al ver su rostro, note que tenía marcas de traspiración, tenía una cara de cansancio, como si no durmió bien y su cabello estaba desordenado y un poco pegajoso. Eso me dejo un poco preocupada, ya que pudo a ver pasado algo malo, y no sabia que era en ese tiempo.**_

Ronnie Anne (Impactada): ¿Lincoln? Pero ¿Qué haces con ese traje y porque vienes con ese estado?

Clyde (Igual que Ronnie): Si amigo, y con la apariencia que tienes, no mejora.

_**Lincoln un poco cansado solo dijo lo siguiente.**_

Lincoln (Un poco cansado): Tranquilo, no es nada malo, solo hice una apuesta con mi hermana Lynn, y si perdía tenía que usar ese traje durante un tiempo en la escuela. Y la transpiración es porque me vine caminando eso también es parte de la apuesta.

_**Lo que no sabía es que en ese tiempo Lincoln estaba mintiendo, ya que la verdad fue algo muy malo como para mencionarlo, y yo por ingenua y crédula, me lo creí, y no hice nada para ayudarlo cuando más me necesitaba.**_

Ronnie Anne (Tratando de "entender" la situación): Ósea, ¿estás diciendo que ese traje que llevas puesto fue porque perdiste en una apuesta que hiciste con una de tus hermanas?

Lincoln (Un poco nervioso): Si, así es.

_**Pasaron como unos segundos de silencio, ni Clyde no yo misma cometimos ningún ruido alguno por la afirmación de Lincoln, si yo fuera más detallista a las expresiones faciales, me habría dado cuenta de que estaba inventando lo de la apuesta. Pero lamentablemente no lo era, y ni siquiera ayudo cuando empecé a hacer muecas de risas, que luego se transformaron en carcajadas, o más bien burlas.**_

_**Esa acción puso a los chicos confundidos y un poco ofendidos, especialmente Lincoln, Clyde se veía que estaba a punto de reprimirme por mi obstinada acción, pero luego me calme para poder hablar.**_

Ronnie Anne (Calmando la risa): Jajaja, lo siento chicos, es que ahora que lo dices me es muy gracioso de que tengas que utilizar ese traje por una apuesta, digo, en serio podrías haber utilizado como una camiseta embarazosa, o algo de color rosa, pero ¿Un traje de mascota? Vaya mala suerte que tuviste patético_**.**_

_**Eso ultimo lo dije sin ver la expresión facial de Lincoln, pero podría jurar que no fue nada bonito ya que esa fue la principal razón de que estaba en esa condición. Un tema que hablare más tarde.**_

_**Pero volviendo a lo principal, Lincoln se recupero del trance para luego decir con un tomo un poco frio, algo muy raro viniendo de él.**_

Lincoln (Con un tono frio y melancólico): Si, mala suerte.

Clyde (Percatándose del tono de Lincoln): Te encuentras bien amigo? Te noto algo triste cundo dijo mala suerte.

Lincoln (Disimulando su melancolía): Am, si estoy bien, es solo que estoy pensando en lo difícil que será usar ese traje.

Clyde (Tratando de animarlo): Pues entonces quítate el traje cuando estés solo o le puedes pedir a tus hermanas que te den una excepción.

Lincoln (Un poco mas animado): Si, eso tengo pensado a ser y quizás funcione con pedirle a mis hermanas ("Si supieras lo que en verdad pasa")

_**Mientras ellos hablaban, yo aproveche de despedirme para ir mi salón, que también es el de ellos, ya que somos compañeros de la misma clase.**_

Ronnie Anne (Despidiendo): Bueno, me iré a clases, nos vemos en el recreo perdedores.

Clyde (Un poco ofendido): Oye tengo nombre para tu información.

Ronnie Anne (Con voz y sonrisa juguetona): Solo estaba bromeando, no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho.

Clyde (Fingiendo estar ofendido): Pues búscate otro apodo porque ese afecta mi autoestima.

Ronnie Anne (Un poco fastidiada): Uy, que enojón, bien, nos vemos.

Lincoln y Clyde (Despidiéndose): Adiós Ronnie.

_**Mientras me despedía de Clyde, me acerqué a Lincoln, y me despedí de lo forma que lo hago siempre.**_

"_**PUM"**_

_**Un golpe en el brazo, causando de que le doliera un poco, pero no lo hago tan fuerte como para que le duela de verdad, ya saben como soy o era más bien, ya que cuando me mude de Royal Woods, cambie mucho de antigua personalidad.**_

_**Así que me fui directo a mi salón dejando a Lincoln y a Clyde lejos mientras Lincoln se frotaba el brazo por el pequeño malestar que le ocasioné con mi golpe de juego.**_

_**Mientras caminaba, yo saque mi teléfono y mis audífonos para escuchar un poco de música, así que active mi teléfono y fui a mi reproductor de mp3 y puse una canción que unos amigos me recomendaron, es una banda sueca de metal, que me gustó mucho, porque a pesar de ser metal, tiene un toque muy suave y sensible en sus canciones dejando atrás el característico sonido fuerte y rápido y a la vez pesado del rock metal general**_.

**Canción: What Can I Say de Dead By April.**

_**Así que active la canción cuya melodía empieza con un riff de guitarra acústica acompañado de un piano eléctrico y la letra dice así:**_

**Letra****: ****I tried to be all that you need****  
****Tried not ever let you down****  
****Still I can see it in your eyes****  
****Not good enough.**

_**Después la melodía se tonifico haciendo que se vuelva pesado con su batería, guitarra eléctrica, bajo con un punteo de sintetizador, mas de unos sonidos guturales y gritos que dice así:**_

**Grito: ****This time I believed that I really could change****  
****I gave it all****  
****This time you really had my everything****  
****I guess I was wrong.**

_**Luego se vuelve mas suave con guitarra acústico mientras se oye cantar la oración "I guess i was wrong" con un poco de distorsión y modificación en la voz hasta pasar al coro con su melodía ya pesada otra vez:**_

**Coro: What can I say, what can I do?****  
****This is who I am and I am hurting you****  
****What can I say, what can I do?****  
****No matter how strong my feelings are****  
****I always end up hurting you **

**(Un mini solo de teclado)**

**Coro: I always end up hurting you**

**(Mismo mini solo)**

**Coro: I'm hurting you**

_**Luego la melodía se vuelve mas lento para pasar a la siguiente estrofa y dice así.**_

**Letra: ****I tried hard only to be him****  
****You've always wanted in life****  
****Still I just bring you misery**

**Grito: What can I do?**

_**Ahora melodía pesada con sintetizador.**_

**Grito: This time I believed in you, in me****  
****When I gave it all****  
****This time I could see it all perfectly,****  
****I guess I was wrong.**

_**Luego la melodía se suaviza otra vez con la oración" I guess I was wrong" con modificación de voz, pasando de nuevo al coro.**_

**Coro: What can I say, what can I do?****  
****This is who I am and I am hurting you****  
****What can I say, what can I do?****  
****No matter how strong my feelings are****  
****I always end up hurting you.**

**(Mini solo de teclado)**

**I always end up hurting you**

**(Mini solo de teclado otra vez, pero con cambio de melodía para pasar al ultimo verso)**

**Letra: Without you I am crying****  
****With you I am just hurting you**

**(Pequeña pausa con melodía)**

**Without you I am dying****  
****With you I am tearing your heart**

_**Empieza una melodía pesada para pasar a los últimos gritos.**_

**Grito: Without you I am crying**

**(Hace una pausa con la misma melodía)**

**Grito: Without you I am dying**

_**Luego la melodía pasa a una más pesada, pero con un toque sinfónico para luego cantar el ultimo coro.**_

**Coro: What can I say, what can I do?****  
****This is who I am and I'm hurting you****  
****What can I say, what can I do?****  
****No matter how strong my feelings are****  
****I always end up hurting you**

**(Mismo solo, pero con el grito diciendo ****"****I always end up hurting you" en medio**.**)**

**Coro: I always end up hurting you.**

**Viene el mini solo con la batería un poco más pesada para pasar al último verso.**

**Coro: I'm hurting you.**

_**Y la canción termina con una pequeña melodía hecha en piano limpio, para luego hacerse mas suave e inaudible y luego la canción termino.**_

_**Mientras la canción terminaba, yo ya había llegado al salón, deje mi mochila debajo de mi pupitre, y me senté en mi puesto correspondiente, mientras esperaba a que llegue los otros, había algunos niños que llegaron antes que yo, pero no le hice importante, de hecho observe mi teléfono y decidí escuchar una vez más la canción que reproducí hace poco, porque me gustó mucho la melodía. ¿Les digo una cosa? yo era de esas chicas que le gusta disfrutar la melodía sin saber de que se trata la letra, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que al escucharla habla de cosas que describían de mi antiguo ser, que en serio ya no quiero recordar, lo único que hago es lastimarlo ciegamente.**_

_**Y lo seguiría haciendo ya que mientras observaba el asiento de Lincoln vacío, se me ocurrió una idea, que antes era divertida pero ahora era una locura, y no en el buen sentido.**_

_**Y es hacerle una broma, lo cual consiste en untar pegamento en la silla del pupitre para que luego el se siente sin darse cuenta de lo que hay.**_

_**En serio ¿Qué DIABLOS me pasa? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que llegar a hacer esas bromas de mal gusto?**_

"_**Suspiro" es como dijo la canción.**_

_**No importa que tan grandes sean mis sentimientos, siempre termino hiriéndote.**_

_**Y Ahora.**_

_**¿Qué puedo decir y qué puedo hacer?**_

**Continuara.**

**Próximo capitulo: Breaking Point.**

**Por fin ya tengo el segundo capitulo del Spin Off de Ronnie Anne discúlpeme de mi atraso, es que ya saben, mis estudios y ya estamos en el periodo de exámenes y después tendré mucho tiempo libre para poder escribir, el siguiente capitulo de All Hope Is Gone está en progreso, no sé cuándo estará listo, pero les diré que será pronto sin nada mas que decir, adiós y les deseo unas buenas noches.**


End file.
